Disney's Year Of A Million Dreams
by Anniebear91
Summary: I play I wrote based on the current disney festival. Ideas originated from Kingdom Hearts not involed in the scriptI don't own disney or any of the songs.


I do not own Disney. I do not own the songs. Infact, I have nothing to do with any of it!

* * *

Disney's Year Of Million Dreams.

_(The curtains are closed, and 2 girls come on stage in their pyjamas. The are holding a teddy bear or a pillow. They're very happy, giggling, the walk and sit on the side on the stage in front of the curtains together and begin to sing, 'A Dream A Wish Your Heart Makes' together.) _

Girl 1: A dream is a wish...

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When your fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for you keep

Girl 2:A base in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true

Both:A dream is a wish your heart makes

When your feeling small

Girl 1:Alone in the night you whisper

Girl 2:Thinking no one can hear you at all

You wait for the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Girl 1:Don't let your heart be full of sorrow

For all you know tomorrow

The dream that you wish will come true

Both:When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart

When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart

Girl 1:A dream is a wish your heart makes

Girl 2:When your fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Girl 1:Whatever you wish for you keep

Both:You wait for the morning sunlight

To find fortune that is smiling on you

Don't let your heart be full of sorrow

For all you know tomorrow

The dream that you wish will come true

Girl 2:No matter how your heart is grieving

Girl 1:If you keep on believing

Both:The dream that you wish will come true

When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart

When you can dream, then you can start

A dream is a wish you make with your heart

_(They exit during a black out. Dark stage ,curtains open, enter positions for 'Be Our Guest' spot light up. Song begins)_

[Lumiere: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents - your

dinner!

[All: Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie

And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

hy, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

Beef ragout

Cheese soufflé

Pie and pudding "en flambé"

[Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

[Mugs: And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

[All: Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

[Lumiere: If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

[All: Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

[Lumiere: Life is so unnerving

For a servat who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

[Mrs Potts: It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wines's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you, our guest?

[Chorus: She's our guest

[Mrs Potts: She's our guest

[Chorus: She's our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

It's ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest!

_All exit except Cinderella, Mrs Potts and Lumire._

Cinderella: That was fun.

Lumire: Oui, it was!

Mrs Potts: So my dear, why are you here? Are you lost?

Cinderella: No, I'm looking for my fairy god mother, I can't seem to find her anywhere!

Lumire: Sacre bleu

Mrs Potts: We must help the girl!

Cinderella: That would be wonderful!

Lumire: May we ask, why you are looking for her?

Cinderella: Yes, you see, I've lost my slipper![_shows bare foot_ And I need it back for the party tonight!

Mrs Potts: Well of course we'll help.

Cinderella: Thank-you ever so much!

Genie: Candle-Stick my man! Give me five[_High fives Lumire _Show me some love[_personalised hand shake_

Mrs Potts: This my dear, is Genie. He's an amazing friend to have, and can help you out in any situation!

Genie: That's correeeeeect[_spoken quickly _See, I can grant you 3 wishes! Of course under the strict rules and regulations that I cannot kill, bring back from the dead ORRRRRRRR make someone fall any love with anyone else![_smiles_ Any questions?

Cinderella: Erm…

Genie: Exactly! But I promise you wont ever have a friend like me.

_Cast come on for ensemble song 'Never Had A Friend Like Me' sang by Genie._

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your charge d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

_As the song ends Cinderella claps excitedly and runs off with Genie to search for the slipper, as the lights fade, the muses stroll on stage and pose in a statue like manner._

Genie (from side) :You go, girls ...

Muse 1: We are the muses.

Goddesses of the arts

and proclaimers of heroes.

Muse 2: Heroes like Hercules.

Muse 3: Honey, you mean Hunkules!

I'd like to make some sweet music of it

Muse 1: Our story actually begins long before Hercules

Many Aeons ago ...

Muse 1: Back when the world was new

The planet Earth was down on its luck

And everywhere gigantic brutes

called Titans ran amok

Muse 3: It was a nasty place

There was a mess

whereever you stepped

Muse 4: Where chaos reigned and

earthquakes and volcanoes never slept

All: And then along came Zeus

Muse 5: He hurled his thunderbolt

Muse 2&4: He zapped

Muse 2: Locked those suckers in a vault

Muse 2&4: They're trapped

All: And on his own stopped

chaos in its tracks

And that's the gospel truth

The guy was too type A to just relax

Muse 5: And that's the world's first dish

Muse 4: Zeus tamed the globe

while still in his youth

All: Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble

That's the gospel truth

On Mt. Olympus life was neat and

Smooth as sweet vermough

Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble

That's the gospel truth

_(Genie and Cinderella run on stage panting)_

Cinderella: Exuse me! Have you seen a fairy…in a blue coat…with a wand…and a…

Muse 3: Whaaaaaaaaaat? We ain't seen no fairies.

Muse 4: Only gods live on mount Olympus!

Muse 1: This, is a place for heros!

Cinderella: I need a hero!

Genie: I'm holding out for a heroooo…_(Cinderella stops him dancing)_

Muse 2: Then you need Hercules!

Muse 5: The best hero in town!

Cinderella: Where can I find him?

Muse 4: In the town. He's got a dish signing today.

_(Muses and Cinderella leave in opposite directions…Genie tags along with Cinderella.)_

_(In the town, people are in a huge group centre stage screaming, talking and whistling very loudly. Hercules climbs from the centre of the crowd onto a table and poses, Cinderella and Genie enter and point at him) _

Hercules: Thank-you…Thank-you! You want something different _(he changes pose and people scream) _Yeah? You like that? _(He flexes his muscles) _

Cinderella: That's…a hero…?

Genie: Looks like it…come on…lets go talk.

Hercules: Well ladies, I'm gonna have to go _(he's handed a towel and he throws it around his neck and poses again, pointing at the crowd and winking)_

Cinderella: Scuse me Mr Hercules sir!

_(he ignores them and continues to pose)_

Cinderella: Mr Hercules? …SIR?

Hercules: SPARTA! _(people scream) _THIS IS MY LAST DAY! _(people scream again, and try and touch him) _Tomorrow, I leave for Athens…_(people moan and boo)_ But fear not, as SPARTA, IS THE GREATEST!

_(people scream again and Hercules jumps off the table and dries sweat with the towel. The muses come back onto the stage whilst people follow Hercules, fainting, smiling, etc. The muses stand on the desks and follow Hercules at certain points)_

Muse 1: Bless my soul

Herc was on a roll

Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll

Muse 4: What a pro

Muse 3: Herc could stop a show

Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO

Muse 5: He was a no one

All: A zero, zero

Muse 2: Now he's a honcho

He's a hero

Here was a kid with his act down pat

All: From zero to hero in no time flat

Zero to hero just like that

When he smiled

The girls went wild with

oohs and aahs

Muse 3: And they slapped his face

On ev'ry vase

Muse 4: on ev'ry "vahse"

All: From appearance fees and royalties

Our Herc had cash to burn

Now nouveau riche and famous

Muse 5: He could tell you

What's a Grecian urn?

All: Say amen

There he goes again

Muse 2: Sweet and undefeated

Muse 1: And an awesome 10 for 10

All: Folks lined up

Muse 5: Just to watch him flex

Muse 3: And this perfect package

packed a pair of pretty pecs

All: Hercie, he comes

He sees, he conquers

Honey, the crowds were

Going bonkers

He showed the moxie brains, and spunk

From zero to hero a major hunk

Zero to hero and who'da thunk

Muse 1: Who put the glad in gladiator?

All: Hercules!

Muse 2: Whose daring deeds are great theater?

All: Hercules

Muse 4: Is he bold?

All: No one braver

Muse 5: Is he sweet

All: Our fav'rite flavor

Hercules, Hercules ...

All: Bless my soul

Herc was on a roll

Undefeated

Riding high

Muse 1: And the nicest guy

All: not conceited

Muses: He was a nothin'

All: A zero, zero

Muses: Now he's a honcho

He's a hero

Muse 1: He hit the heights at break neck speed

All: From zero to hero

Muse 4: Herc is a hero

Muse 5: Now he's a hero

Muses: Yes indeed!

_(Muses exit and Cinderella looks exhausted, Hercules continues to pose and the crowds slowly disperse as Hercules waves them off. An assistant is taking orders from Hercules, and looks very nervous and shaky)_

Cinderella: Mr Hercules _(he walks away and she follows) _Mr Hercules. _(he ignores her and walks off again, Cinderella is now getting mad) _ Mr Hercules…_(he ignores her and walks off again so she grabs him and holds him still) _LISTEN TO ME! OK? Right I need a Hero, will you be the hero I need? Please?

_(Hercules, peels her hands off and looks at her grinning)_

Hercules: Why madam, I am very flattered, but I am currently staying single.

Cinderella: What!? Ew…No, I need help.

Hercules: What is your distress madam?

Cinderella: …you…_(genie cuts in)_

Genie: Well, ya see Herc, can I call you Herc? Herc it is. This lil lady has lost her god mother, and she needs a big ol' hunk of…hero…to help find her. Whad'ya say?

Hercules: …_(he sighs) _Sure…I guess…but you're a girl right?

Cinderella: …OF COURSE IM A GIRL!

Hercules: Then I need your help too.

Cinderella: I'm not a beautician, or a modelling agency…or a walking mirror.

Hercules: No…see, there's this girl I like…Meg…and…I need help…

Genie: He's in loooooooooooove!

Hercules: Yeah…will you help me? If you do, I'll find your god mother.

Cinderella: How do I know this isn't a trick?

Hercules: Hero's Honour.

Cinderella: I don't know what that is, but it'll do. Where's this 'Meg' ?

Hercules: She'll be near the temple…

Cinderella: To the temple! _(she point and they all follow her finger and begin walking. She stops. They stop. She walks again. They copy her. She stops and looks at them)_ Ladies only.

Genie: I can be a lady._ (Hercules and Genie pose femininely.)_

Cinderella: …Natural ladies only.

Genie: Aw fine.

Hercules: Good luck.

_(everyone exits, and Meg enters, and sits on the table, playing with her hair/toga the muses are positioned closely together as statues to her right, they do not move, Meg speaks her lines to the audience)_

Meg: Did you see wonderboy in town today? Wow, he was something else. I mean, that giant ladybug stood no chance, no against him. He's like a god…

_(Cinderella enters opposite side to Meg and stands to the side of the stage, listening and thinking…Meg is unaware of her.)_

Meg: He's so strong, he's a hero. All the girls are in love with him…but they don't know him, not like I do.

Cinderella: You know him well?

Meg: _(not taking notice of Cinderella) _Yeah, I do. …Wait…who are you?

Cinderella: Cinderella. I mean…I am…the…ghost of…I AM THE ALMIGHTY CUPID! Here to deliver news of love.

Meg: Yeah…alright.

Cinderella: Hercules is in love with you.

Meg: Thanks, but no thanks.

Cinderella: But why? Aren't you in love?

Meg: No. I never will.

Cinderella: …you sure…I mean…you seem pretty into him.

_(Cinderella sits at the far side of the stage, and the muses come to life slowly and Meg walks by them, and change poses on certain parts of the song.)_

Meg: If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Muses: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

Meg: No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Muses: You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

Meg: It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh_(hold throughout muse's verse)_

Muses: You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

Meg: No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

Muses: Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

Meg: This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

Muses: You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

Meg: You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Muses: Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

Meg: Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

_(as the song ends, the muses go back to their original pose, and Meg lays down on her seat. Sighing.)_

Cinderella: HA! I KNEW IT…YOU ARE SOOOOOO IN LOVE! Well…that just leaves one thing! HERCULES!

_(Hercules and Genie run on stage and begin a series of 'masculine' poses)_

Meg: Wonderboy.

Hercules: Meg…

Meg: Yeah, what?

Hercules: I…Love you?

Meg: That's sweet.

_(Genie pushes them both together and Cinderella looks happy)_

Cinderella: This is so cheesy…who saw this coming? I mean really…This is so…

_(Genie gags her but she pushes him off.)_

Cinderella: I hate to stop this…touching reunion…but I WANT MY FAIRY. Please.

Hercules: Oh yeah…sure she was in town this morning.

Cinderella: Thanks for telling me Genie.

Genie: You said ladies only…

Cinderella: Forget what I said. Come on!

_(Cinderella and Genie go to run off stage but Cinderella pauses, runs by Hercules shouting 'Poser!' loudly, before heading off stage through the audience and out the main doors with Genie. Hercules and Meg walk off stage lovingly and the muses sigh, and walk off stage slowly.)_

(_Cinderella and Genie rush back onto the stage and look around at the emptiness.)_

Cinderella: Where was she?

Genie: Erm…she walked by that store there…bought something and…went…that-a-way.

Cinderella: This place was packed a minuet ago, where is everyone?

_(Aladdin runs across the stage holding a French baguette. Cinderella and Genie shrug. 3 guards run across the stage with swords shouting 'follow him' 'hurry up' etc. Cinderella and Genie shrug again. This time Aladdin runs across the stage and grabs Cinderella taking her with him as they flee around the stage jumping across tables. Genie stands staring at Aladdin then suddenly shouts his name realizing who it is.)_

[Aladdin: Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

( That's Everything! )

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

[Crowd: Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

[Aladdin: Just a little snack, guys

[Crowd: Rip him open, take it back, guys

[Aladdin: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Abu!

[Crowd: Who?

[Ladies: Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in crime

I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

[Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

[Crowd: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

[Aladdin: Let's not be too hasty

[Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty

[Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

[Crowd: Wrong!

[Aladdin: One jump ahead of the hoof beats

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump

_(Cinderella is exhausted and moves off stage, as the crowd calms down. Genie high fives Aladdin and takes him off stage.)_

Little town

It's a quiet village

Ev'ry day

Like the one before

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say:

[Townsfolk: Bonjour!

Bonjour!

Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

[Belle: There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Ev'ry morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town

[Baker: Good Morning, Belle!

[Belle: 'Morning, Monsieur.

[Baker: Where are you off to?

[Belle: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story

about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -

[Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! )

[Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl that Belle

[Man I: Bonjour

[Woman I: Good day

[Man I: How is your fam'ly?

[Woman II: Bonjour

[Man II: Good day

[Woman II: How is your wife?

[Woman III: I need six eggs

[Man III: That's too expensive

[Belle: There must be more than this provincial life

[Bookseller: Ah, Belle.

[Belle: Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

[Bookseller: Finished already?

[Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

[Bookseller: Ha Ha! Not since yesterday.

[Belle: That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!

[Bookseller: That one? But you've read it twice!

[Belle: Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights,

magic spells, a prince in disguise -

[Bookseller: If you like it all that much, it's yours!

[Belle: But sir!

[Bookseller: I insist.

[Belle: Well, thank you. Thank you very much!

[Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

With a dreamy far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

[Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my fav'rite part because you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three

[Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel

[Shopkeeper: But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very diff'rent from the rest of us

[Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle

[LeFou: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest

hunter in the whole world!

[Gaston: I know.

[LeFou: No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And

no girl, for that matter.

[Gaston: It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sights set on that one.

[LeFou: Hm! The inventor's daughter?

[Gaston: She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry.

[LeFou: But she's -

[Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town.

[LeFou: I know, but -

[Gaston: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

[LeFou: Well, of course! I mean you do, but -

[Gaston: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

[Bimbettes: Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Monsieur Gaston

Oh he's so cute

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

[Man I: Bonjour!

[Gaston: Pardon

[Man II: Good day

[Man III: Mais oui!

[Matron: You call this bacon?

[Woman I: What lovely grapes!

[Man IV: Some cheese

[Woman II: Ten yards

[Man IV: one pound

[Gaston: 'scuse me!

[Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife

[Gaston: Please let me through!

[Woman I: This bread -

[Man V: Those fish -

[Woman I: it's stale!

[Man V: they smell!

[Baker: Madame's mistaken.

[Belle: There must be more than this provincial life!

[Gaston: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!

[Townsfolk: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar mad'moiselle

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Belle

_(everyone disperses back to their stores, and Genie and Aladdin come back on. Belle is sat reading, and Cinderella approaches her.)_

Cinderella: Hello?

Belle: Bonjour.

Cinderella: What chu reading?

Belle: A book, its amazing.

Cinderella:_(Uninterested)_I'm sure. Listen, have you seen an old lady…in a blue coat…

Genie: Cinderella! Meet Aladdin!

Cinderella: Yes, hello. So have you seen her?

Belle: No, I'm sorry, but I'd be glad to help you look.

Cinderella: Thanks. I owe you.

Belle: I'm sure there's something you can do to repay me…

Cinderella: Ponder upon that as we look!

_(Both girls go into the audience to look, and then back onto stage and ask around store whilst Aladdin and Genie talk.)_

Genie: How's it going Al?

Aladdin: Fine, you remember the princess?

Genie: Yeah, of course I do you ol'…

Aladdin: I'm in love with her.

Genie: Sheesh, what is it with lovers these days!

Aladdin: I need your help.

Genie: Romance her…take her on carpet…

Aladdin: She needs a prince! Genie…I need to be a prince!

Genie: …Fine… come on…we're gonna sort you out.

_(They exit and Belle and Cinderella begin speaking again. Gaston and LeFou enter and stand on the right of the stage. Gaston poses whilst LeFou holds his mirror)_

Belle: I don't know where he could be.

Cinderella: We haven't looked in there…

Belle: The pub? You can go in…I'm staying out here.

_(Belle walks off stage, and people sit on desks. Gaston strides up to a chair and sits on it moodily.) _

Gaston: Belle turned me down for the last time. She ignored me in town today.

LeFou: Heh heh. Darn right.

[Gaston: Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why, it's

more than I can bear.

[LeFou: More beer?

[Gaston: What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

[LeFou: Who, you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself

together.

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're ev'ryone's favorite guy

Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as Gaston

No one's quick as Gaston

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon

You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

[Chorus: No one's been like Gaston

A king pin like Gaston

[LeFou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston

[Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating

[Chorus: My what a guy, that Gaston

Give five "hurrahs!"

Give twelve "hip-hips!"

[LeFou: Gaston is the best

And the rest is all drips

[Chorus: No one fights like Gaston

Douses lights like Gaston

[Cronie: In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston

[Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny

[Gaston: As you see I've got biceps to spare

[LeFou: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

[Gaston (That's right!)

And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair

[Cronies: No one hits like Gaston

[Townsman: Matches wits like Gaston

[LeFou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston

[Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating

(Ptooey!)

[Chorus: Ten points for Gaston!

[Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge

[Chorus: No one shoots like Gaston

Makes those beauts like Gaston

[LeFou: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston

[Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating

[Chorus: Say it again

Who's a man among men?

And then say it once more

Who's the hero next door?

Who's a super success?

Don't you know? Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers-on

There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down

[LeFou: And his name's G-A-S- T -

G-A-S-T - E -

G-A-S-T-O - oh!

[Chorus: Gaston

_(as everyone finishes singing, Cinderella sees the Fairy God Mother stroll across stage, who is stopped by Gaston.)_

Gaston: Where are you going?

God Mother: I need to find Cinderella.

Gaston: What are you?

God Mother: A Fairy.

Gaston: A fairy Hmmm?

_(He throws her over his shoulder and see screams)_

Cinderella: Hey you! Put her down! She's mine! I know Kung-Fu!

Gaston: I don't think so!

(_They chase around stage, everyone is cheering and then Gaston with the God mother and Cinderella exit. Everyone disperses. Blackout)_

_(Lights go on to reveal Aladdin sat down, alone in the streets with Jasmine hidden behind scenery, but she is visible to the audience) _

Aladdin: Riffraff, street rat

I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy? No, siree

They'd find out

There's so much more to me.

_(Cinderella runs by to the far corner of the stage and stands panting. Genie comes on and stands with her. Belle runs on afterwards)_

Cinderella: Hey, uh, did you see a guy run by here…carrying…a fairy…

Aladdin: No…sorry.

Genie: Ah what's up Al?

Aladdin: Nothing...it's just…

Belle: Just what?

Aladdin: Nothing…it doesn't matter.

Genie: Aww, come on Al, we _are_here to help…

Aladdin: I guess so, well, you see, there's this girl…

Genie: LOOOOOOVVE!!!

Cinderella: What is it with people here falling in love?!

Belle: Isn't it romantic…

Cinderella: No, it's creepy.

Genie: (_Nudges Cinderella) _it's great! So, Al, who's the lucky laydeee?

Aladdin: (_Laughing)_ Her name, her name is Jasmine, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…..

Cinderella: Yes….

Aladdin: but…

Cinderella: I KNEW IT!! THERE'S A BUT! THERE IS ALWAYS A BUT!!

Belle: What's wrong with my butt?

Cinderella: Nothing…it's fine. What I mean in, why does no one just fall in love and live happily ever after?

Genie: Because then…all of this would be pointless.

Cinderella: Why would it?

Genie: There would be no story…

Cinderella: Fine, fine. What's the but?

Belle: You're making me paranoid…_(looks at her behind)_

Aladdin: She's a princess. _(Jasmine gags herself with her hand, and runs off quietly)_

Genie: Aw, that's no problem…

Cinderella & Belle: It isn't?

Genie: No!!! Remember the wishes…

Cinderella: I'm trekking around this village looking for my slipper…and fairy…and you have magic…

Genie: Rub the lamp…get three wishes!

Cinderella: Now he tells me…_ (Belle nods and hugs Cinderella.)_

Genie: All you gotta do is say the magic words Al!

Aladdin: Ok Genie! I want you to make me a prince!

_(Blackout, clear the stage except for a raised platform with a chair on it in the centre, where Aladdin sits, dressed as a prince. The whole cast gather around. Song, Prince Ali) _

Genie: Make way for Prince Ali

Say hey! It's Prince Ali

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh Come!

Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells! Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Ali! Fabulous he!

Ali Ababwa

Genuflect, shom some respect

Down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your sunday salaam

The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Ali!

Mighty is he!

Ali Ababwa

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Ali

Girls: He's got seventy-five golden camels

Purple peacocks

He's got fifty-three

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Genie:Has he got a zoo?

All:I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Genie:Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa

That physique! How can I speak

Weak at the knee

Well, get on out in that square

Adjust your vein and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!

There's no question this Ali's alluring

Never ordinary, never boring

Everything about the man just plain impresses

He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!

He's about to pull my heart asunder!

And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

Men:(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)

Genie:And to view them he charges no fee

Girls:(He's generous, so generous)

He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies

All:(Proud to work for him)

They bow to his whim love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!

Prince Ali!

Amorous he! Ali Ababwa

Genie:Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

All:With sixty elephants, llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way for prince Ali!

_(As the song ends, people are running around, and Jasmine comes out to look at the prince. As he walks over to her, the crowd parts. He takes her hand.)_

Aladdin: Princess, would you like to come for a ride on my carpet?

Genie:_(To Cinderella) _This is your chance, follow me. _(They go around the stage as the scene is taking part and off stage at the back)_

Jasmine: Yes, I'd love to!

_(The crowd splits and goes off stage, and Aladdin and Jasmine run off. After the blackout a group of girls are centre stage, in a fixed position)_

Cinderella: Where…are we…

Genie: This…is where…the carpet will be…

Cinderella: A carpet?

Genie: It flies…

Cinderella: And?

Genie: We can sneak on, and look for your fairy in the air, and if not, the carpet can take us some place else.

Cinderella: Great!!! _(points to the girls) _I have one question, what are they for?

Genie: Disney Village cheerleaders…

Cinderella: What do they do?

Genie: They're like the air marshals.

Cinderella: What's that mean?

Genie: They guide planes, carpets, beds back down to the ground…and set them off…and honestly, there is no reason for them.

Cinderella: Oh.

_(Small World Rave begins, and Genie and Cinderella exit the stage and the cheerleaders perform. As they are finishing, the carpet is brought on.)_

Aladdin: Hop on, this ride will take your breath away.

_(He helps Jasmine on the carpet, the cheerleaders exit and Cinderella and Genie hide behind Aladdin on the carpet. During the song, Jasmine and Cinderella have a small fight, and Cinderella is pushed off.)_

[Aladdin: I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

[Jasmine: A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

[Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

[Jasmine: Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

[Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes

[Jasmine: A hundred thousand things to see

[Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better

[Jasmine: I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

[Aladdin: A whole new world

[Jasmine: Every turn a surprise

[Aladdin: With new horizons to pursue

[Jasmine: Every moment red-letter

[Both: I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

[Aladdin: A thrilling chase

[Jasmine: A wondrous place

[Both: For you and me

_(As the song end, the light fade. The blackout lasts a few moments. When the light come back on, they should be blue and green to give an underwater effect. The stage should look darker, and have rocks and other aquatic items. Cinderella comes on in a snorkel, still wearing her blue dress.)_

Cinderella: Where am I?

Sebastian: The Atlantic ocean!

Cinderella: Atlantic…ATLANTIC WHAT!?

Sebastian: Ocean.

Cinderella: This is great. I'm wet. Really wet. My hairs going to suffer. I thought I'd done with looking a mess…what's worse…I am talking to a FISH!

Sebastian: Actually, I'm a crab.

Cinderella: Yeah, Yeah. How do I get back up to the surface?

Sebastian: Why would you want to go there, life is way better under the sea!

_(Under the sea starts, Cinderella dances around with the sea creatures, most should be puppets. Ariel come in half way through the song and sits on a rock.)_

Sebastian:The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad 'cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Fish:Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Sebastian:Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea

Under the sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here

Naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul

Fluke:(Yeah)

Sebastian:The ray he can play

The lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The blackfish she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea

Under the sea

When the sardine

Begin the beguine

It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

know how to jam here

Under the sea

Each little slug here

Cuttin' a rug here

Under the sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Ya we in luck here

Down in the muck here

Under the sea

_(As the song ends, Cinderella notices Ariel and sits besides her. The 2 appear to be talking as the main cast wander off stage.)_

Cinderella: So yet again, Cinderella, is needed to solve all your problems!

Ariel: What do you mean?

Cinderella: Never mind! But, never fear, Cinders is here!

Ariel: What can you do?

Cinderella: When you tell me your problem…I shall fix it!

Ariel: Oh my thank you!

Cinderella: So, what's wrong?

Ariel: Follow me…

_(The two exit the stage in a blackout, during which Ariel's grotto is made, filled with random objects. Part of your world begins.)_

Ariel: Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has ev'rything?

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Lookin' around here you'd think

(Sure) she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

(You want thingamabobs?

I got twenty)

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see

Wanna see 'em dancin'

Walkin' around on those

(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet

Flippin' your fins you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'

Strollin' along down a

(What's that word again?) street

Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give

If I could live

Outta these waters?

What would I pay

To spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Betcha on land

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women

Sick o' swimmin'

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a fire and why does it

(What's the word?) burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore that shore above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world

Cinderella: Right… So, why do you want to be part of that…I mean our, world?

Ariel: I saw the most beautiful boy…

Cinderella: AH…you would have…more love.

Ariel: He's amazing, but he's human.

Genie: I hate the ocean! It's all wet…

Cinderella:_ (has an idea) _Genie….

Genie: Yes?

Cinderella: You can do magic, right?

Genie: Where are you going with this?

Cinderella: She wants to be human, because…

Genie: Enough! I get it. Seen as I'm a nice guy, all you have to say is please…

Ariel: You can…do that? Please, I would be ever so grateful!

Cinderella: Get on with it.

_(Stage blackout, until a blue light comes on, surrounding a now human Ariel. Eric, comes on stage and takes her by the hand, and they sit in the front right corner of the stage. A green light comes up as other members of the cast come on, to perform 'Kiss The Girl' under blue and green light only.)_

Singer: There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

_(Ariel and Eric go to kiss and all the cast watch them as the curtains close and blackout for an interval.) _

_(As the curtains open yellow and green lights are on, creating a jungle effect. Cinderella and Genie are wandering through with a jungle knife and hat, 'exploring'. Every so often, an animal may wander across the stage, and make them jump.)_

Cinderella: How did we get washed up here? In a jungle?

Genie: I don't know, but we need to find civilisation!

_(Jane walks on with her journal and pencil)_

Jane: Do you not class this as civil?

Cinderella: Ahh! Where did you come from? Is there a village!? There's a village! _(Begins to dance holding Genies hand, repeating 'There's a village')_

Jane: Oh no, please don't be confused, there are no villages.

Cinderella: What do you mean? Where are you from?

Jane: I'm from England, but I am studying here in the jungle!

Cinderella: But…why? There are so many monkeys…

Jane: They're fabulous to draw!

Cinderella: Do they make good soup? I'm starving!

Jane: No silly, of course they can't cook!

Cinderella: Who mentioned them cooking?

Jane: Don't be silly. We have sandwiches at camp.

Cinderella: That's great! Can we go there please?

Jane: Follow me!

_(They walk off stage in a black out, and as they come back on, animals are trashing the camp like set. Cinderella and Jane and Genie stand and watch them as the perform 'Trashing The Camp'. The may occasionally try and pick things up, where as Jane may draw some animals.)_

_(As the song ends people are tired and all the animals expect 2 stay.)_

Jane: Dear me, those animals…this isn't the first time they've…

Animal 1: The king told us to!!!

Jane: Tarzan?

Animal 2: No! King Simba! In celebration of our new guest!

Cinderella: New guest?

Genie: Is there a party? I love parties! Cake…

Animal 1: No its this lady from a different world, dressed in blue!

Cinderella: Take us with you!

Jane: I still don't understand why you needed to trash the camp…

_(They exit, on a black out. As the stage lights up animals are running around and Simba is stood higher than them all with Nala, as the go to greet the king, Zazu come on and stands besides them)_

Cinderella: Are you the 'king'?

Simba: I will be soon!

Cinderella: Who threw the parties?

Nala: Him.

Cinderella: They new guest?

Simba: My uncles looking after her.

Cinderella: Right. Where's he?

Nala: _(In a scary sarcastic voice) _The elephant grave yard…

Genie: _(In dramatic voice) _ BOM BOM BOM!

Cinderella: So who's the king?

Simba: I'm gonna be king!

Nala: And he can't wait!

Zazu: Not if I can…

_(Nala and Simba gag Zazu and run to the front of stage as 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' starts.)_

[Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king

So enemies beware!

[Zazu: Well I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

[Simba: I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar

[Zazu: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

[Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

[Simba: No one saying do this

[Nala: No one saying be there

[Simba: No one saying stop that

[Nala: No one saying see here

[Zazu: Now see here!

[Simba: Free to run around all day

Free to do it all my way

[Zazu: I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

[Simba Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

[Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

[Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight

[Animals: Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

[Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

(_As the song end, Cinderella pulls Simba aside as the animals exit) _

Cinderella: So you aren't the king?

Simba: Nope. My dad died and…

Nala: He's going to be king!

Zazu: You need to grow up!

Cinderella: So, where is your uncle, the one who has the guest?

Nala: ELEPHANT GRAVE YARD…

Genie: Can you take us there?

Simba: I'm not aloud to go there…

Nala: So, of course we will!

Zazu: Don't you dare, Simba, Nala, get back here…immediately!

(They all walk off stage as Zazu continues yelling at them.The stage blacks out and as it comes back on the stage is grey and eerie looking. Jane, Cinderella and Genie are all holding hands, where as Simba and Nala seem to be having fun. Zazu walks on later, still ranting about the Graveyard. )

Cinderella: It's kind of creepy…

Jane: Oh dear, oh dear…

Genie: It could be worse.

Jane: Never say that. Because when you do _(They hear a bang)_ it always gets worse…

(They all huggle closer as Timon and Pumba run on stage with sticks, yelling something about winning a fight against Hyena's. Everyone else just stands around and watches them.)

Timon: WHO HIT THE HYENA ON THE HEAD?

Pumba: YOU HIT THE HYENA ON THE HEAD!

Timon: WHO HIT THE HYENA ON THE BUM?

Pumba: I HIT THE HYENA ON THE BUM!

Cinderella: What's going on!

Timon: Those Hyena's trying to eat us, and we showed 'em!

Pumba: Yes we did!

(They here a bang again, and the all look around.)

Timon: Ok, maybe we kinda sorta, lost, and maybe they're kinda sorta angry. But hey, Hakuna Matata.

Genie: Hakuna Ma-whata?

Pumba: Hakuna Matata!

(they begin Hakuna Matata, of which is carnival like, and bright green, yellow and orange lights should be used on stage.)

[Timon: Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

[Pumba: Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

[Timon: It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

When he was a young warthog

[Pumba: When I was a young warthog

[Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal

[Pumba: I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And, oh, the shame

[Timon: He was ashamed

[Pumba: Thought-a changin' my name

[Timon: Oh, what's in a name

[Pumba: And I got downhearted

[Timon: How did you feel

[Pumba: Ev'rytime that I...

[Timon: Hey, not in front of the Kids

[Pumba: Oh, sorry.

[Both: Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

[Simba: It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

[All: Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna...it means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

(As the song ends, everyone seems relaxed, until another bang, in which Tarzan enters, looking confused. Strangers Like Me begins, through out the song, he is looking at Cinderella and Jane. He may also imitate what they do, as the animals dance.)

Tarzan: Whatever you do, I'll do it too

Show me everything and tell me how

It all means something

And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn

It's all so close and yet so far

I see myself as people see me

Oh, I just know there's something

bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these

strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Every gesture, every move that she makes

Makes me feel like never before

Why do I have

This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew

Of some other world far beyond this place

Beyond the trees, above the clouds

I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams

Can you feel the things I feel

Right now, with you

Take my hand

There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

... I wanna know

_(As the song ends, Jane and Tarzan are holding hands. Cinderella seems confused and everyone else seem to be distracted by the banging, that comes every so often.)_

Cinderella: Ok, I'm getting nervous, what is that banging?

Simba: I dunno…

_(Scar enters slowly, walking as if he is important, several animals should follow him and others should enter from different directions.)_

Scar: Simba, what are you doing here?

Simba: These people want to see the guest.

Scar: Right, right, of course. Follow me…

_(Everyone gives each other shifty glances, and the stage blacks out again. When they appear again, the stage is darkened again. And Scar is laying down lazily, whilst the other animals wait on him. The humans and Genie are stood at the back, watching the scene.)_

Cinderella: About that guest…

Scar: Yes. About that, She's busy right now. Please, stay for….lunch.

Jane: No thank you, we're fine.

Scar: It wasn't a suggestion.

Cinderella: Ok, this guy is kinda creepy.

Genie: Gee, ya think?

Cinderella: Why, yes, yes I do.

_(They all back off into a corner, and a few Hyena's chase them off stage, Scar smiles, and the stage darkens again for Be Prepared.)_

[Scar: I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

[Hyena 1: And where do we feature?

[Scar: Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues!

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

[Hyena 2: Be prepared for what?

[Scar: For the death of the king!

[Hyena 3 Why? Is he sick?

[Scar: No, you fool, we're going to kill him... and Simba too!

[Hyena 3: Great idea! Who needs a king?

[Hyenas: No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

[Scar: Idiots! There will BE a king!

[Hyena 1: But you just said...

[Scar: I will be king!

Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!

[Hyenas: YEA!!!!!! Long live the king!

It's great that we'll soon be connected

With a king who'll be all-time adored

[Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me

So prepare for the coup of the century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(Ooooh!)

Meticulous planning

(We'll have food!)

Tenacity spanning

(Lots of food)

Decades of denial

(We repeat)

Is simply why I'll

(Endless meat)

Be king undisputed

(Aaaaaaaaaah!)

respected, saluted

(Aaaaaaaaaah!)

And seen for the wonder I am

(Aaaaaaaaaah!)

Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

[Hyenas: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

_(As the song ends, the lights fade, and shows the Humans sat around, out of breath, Tarzan and Jane are sat together and Simba and Nala are playing, flirty. Timon and Pumba look at each other sulemly and begin Can You Feel The Love Tonight. The lights should be dimmed, but still greens, yellows and oranges.) _

[Timon: I can see what's happ'ning

[Pumba: (What?)

[Timon: And they don't have a clue!

[Pumba: (Who?)

[Timon: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two

[Pumba: (Oh.)

[Timon: The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

[Choir: Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

[Simba: So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

[Nala: He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is

The king I see inside?

[Choir: Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

[Timon: And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

His carefree days with us are history

In short, our pal is doomed

_(As the song fades, Timon and Pumba look solemly at each other, and Cinderella joins them, staring at both couples.)_

Cinderella: It'll be ok. Honest it will.

Timon: Yeah I guess…what are you looking for anyway?

Cinderella: A way out of this jungle.

Timon: Ah, we can help you there, if you come with us, we can take you out of here.

_(Cinderella nods, and all the cast but Tarzan and Jane exit. They are sat together. Just talking together, and giggling. The fairy god mother is being dragged across the stage behind them by Oogie Boogie. Tarzan stands up to go and see what's happening and Oogie Boogie laughs at him and shoots him. He falls over, as Oogie Boogie walks off stage, Jane rushes over to tend Tarzan, and puts her arms around him)_

Jane: Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my hear

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand

the way we feel

They just don't trust

what they can't explain

I know we're different but,

deep in side us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other,

to have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there

Always

_(The song ends with the still in the same postion. The lights fade to a blackout. When they come back on, they should be red and green. Oogie Boogie drags Fairy God Mother across the stage. A few moments later, Cinderella and Genie appear, looking confused.)_

Cinderella: And where are we now?!

Genie: I don't know, but I'm getting goosebumps…

_(This Is Halloween starts, as it does, Genie and Cinderella back off, from fear of what's happening, maybe into the audience. Some characters may come in through the audience, scaring them.) _

Shadow: Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Shadow x 2: Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

Monsters 1, 2, 3: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Ghosts: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody screm  
In this town of Halloween

Monster 1: I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Monster 2: I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Ghosts: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Vampire 1, 2: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Jack: In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Ghosts: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

Monsters: Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Vampire 2: Aren't you scared?

Witches: Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

All: Everybody scream, everbody scream  
In our town of Halloween!

Clown: I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Ghost 1: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
Ghost 2: I am the wind blowing through your hair

Vampire 1: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

All: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Zombies: Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

Witches: That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

Vampires: In this town

Jack: Don't we love it now?

Ghosts: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

Everyone: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Zombies: In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

All: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween[Repeat

_(The song fades and Cinderella and Genie slowly come back to centre stage where Jack is, the other 'creatures' are wandering around, through the audience, and on stage.)_

Jack: Can I help you?

Cinderella: Yes, we're looking for a fairy, about this big…blue coat…

Jack: Say no more! I saw a woman like that pass not long ago. Why, she was with Oogie Boogie, in fact!

Cinderella: Can you take us there?

Jack: Of course, In fact, he has Mr Sandy Claws too.

Cinderella: Mr Sandy Claws?

Jack: Yes, yes, follow me.

_(The stage blacks and the creatures vanish. Santa is on a chair, tied up. Fairy god mother is being leg of stage, and Oogie seems amused. Oogie Boogie Song begins.)_

Oogie: Well, well, well, what have we here?  
Sandy Claws, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared  
So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha

You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin me, you gotta be  
This can't be the right guy  
He's ancient, he's ugly  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first

When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Boogie Man  
And if you aren't shakin'  
Then something's very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time now  
That you hear the boogie song, ohhh

Monstes: Ohhh

Oogie: Ohhh

Zombies: Ohhh

Oogie: Ohhh

Both: Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man

Oogie: Well if I'm feelin' antsy  
And there's nothin' much to do  
I might just cook a special batch  
Of snake and spider stew  
And don't ya know one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice

Witches: Ohhh

Oogie: Oh, yeah

Vampires: Ohhh

Oogie: Ohhh

Ghosts: Ohhh

All: Oh, yeah, I'm/he's the Oogie Boogie Man

Santa: Release me now  
Or you must face the dire consequences  
The children are expexting me  
So please come, to your senses

Oogie: You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this fella up  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff

Santa: What are you going to do?

Oogie: I'm gonna do the best I can

Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
Although I don't play fair

It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
Now that'd be just fine

Santa: Release me fast or you will have to  
Answer for this heinous act

Oogie: Oh, brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position  
That you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie  
And you ain't going nowhere

_(Just as the song ends, Jack, Cinderella and Genie run in, seeing Fairy God Mother, Cinderella rushes over, but she is taken away by The Hun. She begins to chase after him, but trips on her dress. Meanwhile Jack is untying Santa.)_

Oogie: What do you think you're doing?

Jack: Freeing Mr Sandy Claws, he can't do he job like this!

Oogie: We were just having some fun!

Jack: Oogie, you take this too far!

_(They go to fight, and the lights black out. When the lights come back up, Cinderella is sat in Haloween Town with Santa. The 'Creatures' are still wandering around.)_

Santa: What's wrong, my dear?

Cinderella: I need to get back to my world, but I keep getting lost.

Santa: Well, I can take you in my slay. So far, anyway.

Cinderella: Oh you could? That would be wonderful!

_(The creatures go and fetch the slay. Cinderella, Genie and Santa get in. The creatures pose as reindeer and the lights flash red and yellow before the stage blacks out. When the lights come back up, Cinderella and Genie are stood with Soldiers. One, is obviously a girl. The captain walks on, and Cinderella stands, confused. She tries to join in with the soldiers, whilst also trying to talk to Shang.)_

Shang: Let's get down to business - to defeat the Huns

Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center

You are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

Soldier 1: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Say goodbye to those who knew me

Soldier 2: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Cinderella: This guy's got 'em scared to death

Mulan: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Soldier 3: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

All: Be a man

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Shang: Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

(repeat chorus)

(repeat chorus)

_(As the song ends, the soldiers stand around teird, exept Mulan, who wonders off to the corner, No-one reacts to her. Shang and Cinderella are talking, and the soldiers are busy packing.)_

Mulan: Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my fam'ly's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

_(As the song ends, The Hun runs in and attacks some soldiers. Shang goes to fight them off and is wounded. Mulan, picks up her sword and they fight. In the end Mulan chases him off stage, but as she is fighting, her hair falls down and it is revealed she is a woman.)_

Shang: You're a woman!?

Mulan: …Yes.

Shang: _(looking Relieved)_ Its an outrage. A woman…In the army!

Mulan: I can explain!

Shang: Don't. I don't want to know.

_(He exits the stage. Leaving Mulan, Cinderella, Genie and a few soldiers. The soldiers huggle, whilst Cinderella goes to speak to Mulan.)_

Cinderella: Stop packing up. You just saved his life. I'm sure that's worth something.

Mulan: I should never have come here. My family is dishonoured.

Cinderella: It can't be that bad.

Mulan: I disgraced my family. And now I can't see the man I love.

Cinderella: You love him.

Mulan: Yes!

Cinderella: Not again…Never fear, Cinderella and Genie are here! To fix moer love problems!

Mulan: Whaaa?

_(Cinderella walks off grabbin Mulan's wrist. The soldiers push Shang on. The soliders exit.)_

Cinderella: Right. She likes you. You like Her. End of.

_(As she walks off Genie pushes them together and they hug. The lights black out. Tigger walks on stage. Followed by Roo.)_

Roo: Tigger I wanna learn that bounce!

Tigger: Nope. It's a tigger bounce!

Roo: But the lady in blue said…

_(Whoop-De-Dooper bounce starts, most of the cast come and join in and the Fairy should also be dancing. Cinderella comes in towards the end of the song and sees the fairy.)_

Cinderella: Fairy god mother!

Fairy: Cinderella!

Cinderella: I've been looking for you everywhere!

Fairy: I've been everywhere. I finally came here, as it's the safest place I know!

_(The cast exit and Cinderella and the Fairy hug. The lights darken, and when they alighten, the Glass slipper is carried on stage.)_

Fairy: Cinderella, all you needed to do, was wish upon a star, because when you do, dreams come true.

_(The song, When You Wish Upon A Star begins, all the cast join in with the main characters centeral.)_

All: When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

Fate is kind

She brings to those to love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true

52


End file.
